katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Big Problem
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Big Problem is the 24th episode in the series. After being rejected from the football team, receiving a babysitter, and bullied by Victor, Katie wishes to be an 25 year old adult. However, she soon realizes that being an adult is not as "great" as he thought it would be! Plot While at school, Katie Sandow is picked on by Victor Quartermaine, the most cruel man, because she is too small. At football tryouts, Katie's position is that of "being the ball”, due to her size. At home, Katie's parents are going out to a movie which she is not old enough to see, so Vicky has to babysit her, and she commands Katie to go to bed at an early time. In her room, Katie thinks of all of the things that she can do as an adult. She thinks of helping old ladies cross the street, picking on Victor, and not needing a babysitter anymore. Katie wishes that she was an adult, but after the wish is granted, he looks at herelf in the mirror and is disgusted, due to the fact that she was old and lost all and still have surly hair. She wishes that she had soft hair on her head, but Emily checks Da Rules, which states that God fairies can only grant wishes to 10 to 20 year old kids, not 21 to 99 year old adults which Katie is 25 as victor. Despite her sub-par appearance, Katie tries cool adult things. However, she realizes that driving is boring, helping old ladies cross the street as an adult is creepy (due to the fact that children mostly do it for good deeds), adult movies are gross, and figure out which dress is better. Determined to find an advantage to being an adult, Katie goes to a restaurant and orders food on the adult menu, but she does not have any money to pay the bill and has to work at the restaurant for the rest of the night. She tries to go home, but not recognising Katie as an adult, Vicky kicks her out. Vicky then goes upstairs to check on Katie and sees that he is gone, much to her shock. When Katie's parents come home, Vicky fools them by putting a pink hat on a basketball on the pillow of Katie's bed. Phillip Wager wishes his basketball-shaped daughter goodnight, while Vicky leaves to find Kind before she gets hurt, or worse, she gets in trouble. Banned from her own home, Katie goes to the football field and sleeps in the bleachers. The next day, Katie tries to stop Victor from bullying Thomas and Sonic The Hedgehog by plucking him in the head. However, Victor cries crocodile tears in front of the police when she sees them roll by, and the police go after Katie for "abusing" a child. They chase Katie down, until Emily, Wallace and Gromit hide him from the police. Afterward, Jorgen Von Strangle declares that Emily, Wallace and Gromit have to be re-assigned to a mean and scary kid since Katie is no longer a kid. Depressed, Katie bribes the fairy with five dollars so he can spend two more hours with Emily, Wallace and Gromit. Katie has an idea: maybe if she acts like a kid, she can become a kid again. Katie tries various childhood activities, such as mini-golf and riding kiddy rides at the grocery store, but none of them seem to work. Instead, because of his creepy activity, Katie gets arrested. The reassignment fairy comes back and says that someone has to be assigned to the new kid, but Katie cries and yells that she wants her mom and dad. Watching Timmy's tantrum, Gromit sticks a thermometer in Katie's ear to measure his childishness. According to the thermometer, Katie is becoming a teenager (15 year old) again, and Emily explains that Katie wanting her mommy and daddy was making her have the mind of a kid again. Since Emily, Wallace and Gromit are able to listen to her now, Katie wishes that she was a kid again. The wish works and the reassigning fairy ends up getting reassigned to the freaky kid. Katie gets out of jail and goes home with Vicky, who was conveniently at the jail cell filling in a lost child report. When she goes back to school, Victor is bullying Katie again, but Katie, who is no hurry to grow up, is not bothered by Victor's jokes and realizes that being a kid is great, especially since she still has all of his hair and none of it's on his back. After seeing Victor's back hair, Katie gives him a razor and shaving cream with the episode ending with Victor thinking shaving will be fun as he goes off, but he ends up experiencing the same pain as Katie did earlier. Katie and her god friends then laugh their heads off as Victor screams in pain offscreen. Characters *Katie Sandow *Emily *Wallace *Gromit *Vicky *Victor Quartermaine *Thomas *Sonic The Hedgehog *Phillip Wager *Katie's Mom Quote Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance